


Mardi Gras 1969

by monicaruby4187



Category: Mafia (Video Games), Mafia III - Fandom
Genre: Bayou, Creole, Explicit Sex, F/M, Female Character of Color, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 23:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13041375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicaruby4187/pseuds/monicaruby4187
Summary: In this fanfiction I wanted to expand on Lincoln Clay's personal character and establish a relationship with a female protagonist.The storyline takes place exactly one year after the events of Mardi Gras in the Mafia 3 universe. The italicized words represent Lincoln or Ebony's thoughts. Some chapters or scenes are entirely from the perspective of one character while others go back and forth.





	1. A Flower Might Brighten Your Day

Mardi Gras February 1969

 

Lincoln stared into his glass of bourbon, now only half-full. He could slightly make out his reflection in the murky brown concoction. He drew the glass to his lips to take a sip, but set the glass down in his palms and sighed instead. It was now Mardi Gras, and a year had passed since the robbery at the federal reserve. He chuckled to himself as he remembered what he managed to pull off that night. His smile quickly faded, as he rubbed the scar on the side of his head, a painful reminder of the unexpected aftermath of  that night . He hadn’t felt it closely in a while, and cautiously traced it with his fingers. He could feel the exposed bone making a straight line from the side of his forehead to the back of his hairline. 

 

The sensation of the scar overwhelmed Lincoln with feelings of guilt.  _ How could I have survived that night and the others didn’t? I was shot in the head for Christ’s sake... I should’ve known Sal would betray us, should’ve seen it coming. _ Shaking his head he lifted his fork and broke off a piece of the festive King Cake, one of his favorite holiday foods. It would be his first year to enjoy it without the presence of his brother Ellis or the laughter of his adoptive father Sammy. For many years they’d celebrated the night together, and it was the closest thing he ever had to a real family gathering. 

 

In the midst of his emotions, the cake was still good to him, and filled him with the yearning for his past life that he’d been reminiscing over. His relief was disturbed by a strong wind, causing his dog tags brush across his chest. This brought him back to the present moment as he looked at his surroundings. People were laughing and dancing, showered in festive beads. He could make out the content in their masked faces, and felt a sense of envy well up deep within his chest. His grasp on his drink tightened, nearly becoming a fist, when a sunflower dropped gently next to his hand.

 

It caught him by surprise and he looked up to the sight of a woman smiling down at him. “For me?” he asked her. “Yes, you looked like a flower might brighten your day,” she gave him a shy smile. His eyes glanced over her figure, pink flared hippie pants, a small top, and a crown of flowers adorning her curly afro. He looked down to see a crate of candles that she had carried with her. “I should get going mister, have a nice evening” she started to shimmy away when Lincoln held out his arm to stop her. “I didn’t get a chance to ask you, what’s your name Miss?” She replied, “Ebony.” “Well Miss Ebony, do you have a moment, for a drink-or some cake?” Ebony looked at a streetside clock noticing that the sun had faded, leaving the sky an orange-ish hue. She frowned, “I don’t think-” she turned to look at Lincoln again and watched him turn away. “Well you know, I’m just delivering some candles, I don’t think they’d mind if I was a few minutes late.” 

 

Ebony sat down at the table with Lincoln and pulled out a red candle, setting it on the table. She rummaged around her crate for a lighter when she heard the familiar clicking sound, as Lincoln had taken out his own and lit the candle. He gave her a faint smile and put the lighter back in his pocket. She felt her heartbeat quicken in pace, as she began to realize how handsome the man sitting in front of her was. The sweet fragrance from the candle filled the air as she took him in, muscular, medium toned, with deep brown eyes. He was definitely attractive, but there was a hint of danger that she took away from his appearance that left her uneasy, yet wanton.  _ I wonder where he got that scar…  _ “So what brings you here tonight,” Lincoln asked as he pushed his plate of cake towards Ebony. She took a bite and smiled. “I’m taking some of my candles to a family friend. They’ve been bothering me for some for months now and I finally decided to make my way to the Hollow” “But what about Mardi Gras,” Lincoln asked. “Well, the night is still young. I was planning on meeting with some friends and seeing where things go.” “Sounds fun…” Lincoln finished his bourbon and poured himself some more. 

 

She looked to him, “Now tell me more about yourself...I never caught your name?” “Lincoln, Lincoln Clay.” Ebony thought the name sounded familiar, but she couldn’t place it. “Hm, Lincoln...if you don’t mind me asking, what had you so deep in thought when I was passing by?” She looked down not expecting to get a straightforward response, yet too curious not to ask. Looking up, she felt his direct gaze penetrate her. Her cheeks began to warm and she struggled to keep eye contact. Lincoln relaxed his gaze as his eyes drifted to the candle “I was thinking about how I used to spend the holiday. It was a fun night, always festive...but it wasn’t just Mardi Gras that made it special, it was the family that I spent it with.” Ebony stared at him intently, then nodded. Lincoln sat back again, looking over her expression. His eyes glanced over her neck and exposed shoulders, settling on the groove in her collarbone.  _ The name Ebony really suited her _ , he thought to himself, as he admired the warm brassy tone of her skin. “Ebony, if you don’t mind me asking…” They both exchanged a quick smile, “how long have you been making candles?” 

 

“My grandmother came here from Haiti. She’s a maroon. Making things like incense, candles, oils are some of her specialties. I have always been clumsy with my hands but I was able to learn from her. This is one of my favorite fragrances actually.” Lincoln watched smoke rise from the candle. “So you’re from the bayou,” he asked. “Bayou born and raised. The Hollow is great and all but, I’d be lying if I said it was home.” Ebony took another look at the clock, and cringed at the amount of time that had passed. “I’m gonna be late.” She wiped the cake crumbs off her pants and stood up. “Which way you headed,” Lincoln asked. “Um 26th and Bienville St.” she responded. “That’s a ways away, you walkin?” “Yes, can’t wait ‘till I get my own wheels,” she sighed. Lincoln rubbed his chin, “I could drive you.” 

_ Go with him.  _ Ebony felt a sensation pulse through her but snapped out of it quickly. What was she thinking? She barely knew this man but somehow was eager to be in his presence, especially if it meant being alone. “That’s alright I’ll just be on my way…” She quickly took a few steps and felt herself losing her balance. She hit the ground hard and Lincoln was fast to react, pulling her to her feet. She felt his large calloused palms on her arms and the pulsing sensation returned to her. “Are you ok?” Lincoln asked. “Yea I just,” Ebony felt a sharp pain in her knee.  _ Now I’ll really have to go with him..  _ Ebony rubbed the gravel off her scraped knee, “Where’s your car?” “Around the corner,” Lincoln picked his camo jacket off the arm of the chair and put it on swiftly. In black letters it read ‘CLAY’ U.S. ARMY SPECIAL FORCES. 

 

_ Lincoln waited in his car for Ebony to return from dropping off the candles. After she completed the delivery he offered to drop her off at the Bayou as well. By now about an hour has passed and the two have been getting to know each other better.  _

 

The engine to Lincoln’s black Samson Drifter revved as he turned the key in the ignition. After placing his sunflower on the dashboard, Lincoln gripped the wheel with one hand and drove into the nighttime traffic. He glanced at Ebony in the passenger seat and caught her rolling down the window. As the light turned green and he accelerated, he watched her laugh while the wind blew against her face.  _ She is really something, definitely knows how to have a good time.  _ He chuckled and turned on the radio. “Oooh I love this song!” Ebony exclaimed and started singing the lyrics to The Supremes  _ Baby Love _ .  _ Her singing is so off tune...but she’s got heart.  _ Lincoln just laughed and shook his head, looking out the window. 

 

His smile faded when he saw the billboard above the traffic light. The light turned red and the car rolled to a stop. He couldn’t take his eyes off the billboard as it read in bold red letters REMEMBER with an image of none other than Remy Duvall’s face . He gritted his teeth as he remembered his confrontation with Remy months before. The look on Remy’s face after he ripped off that ghostly white sheet….and his final words to Lincoln, “What now nigger? Huh? What now!” His blood boiled as he recalled when Remy spat in his face right afterwards.  _ He deserved everything he got...  _ “Lincoln, is everything ok?” Ebony looked towards Lincoln concerned, “What are you looking at?” Lincoln continued to stare out at the billboard. “Oh….Mr. Remy Duvall,” Ebony said his name in a southern drawl, “Of course I remember that asshole, and his Southern Union radio station. I had always heard he orchestrated the murders of some civil rights activists back in the day but their bodies were never found…” 

  
The light turned green as Lincoln sighed, “Well, at least we don’t have to worry about him anymore.” “You’re damn right we don’t, didn’t he get bound to a cross and set on fire a few months back?” Ebony’s words made Lincoln shift uncomfortably in his seat, but she didn’t notice, “Yea I remember readin about it in the news, something crazy like that… The police chief said it was a black man who did it, but I guess they never found him.” She shrugged, “Makes no difference to me...somebody needed to stick it to the man,” Ebony leaned down in her seat and pulled something out of her crate, “Smoke? You look like you need one.” “Is that a cigarette?” Lincoln asked. “Nah this some weed,” Ebony replied. Lincoln took the joint in his fingers and held it to his lips, she lit it with her candle lighter. Lincoln inhaled deeply, “Fuuuuccckkkk.”  _ Just what I needed. _ “Pass me some,” Lincoln passed the joint to Ebony and she took a hit. She leaned back in the seat and blew circles as she exhaled. Passing the joint to Lincoln she joked, “my special talent.” Lincoln grinned and took another hit.  _ I like her.  _


	2. Footsteps in the Dark

Lincoln pulled up to the Bayou waterfront as they reached the forested edge of the Hollow. “This is my stop,” Ebony looked out the window and unstrapped her seatbelt. Lincoln parked the car and got out. Making sure to open the door for Ebony, she looked up surprised. “Well, what a gentleman.” He nodded at her, “You sure you safe walking through these parts at night?” Lincoln couldn’t lie to himself, he didn’t know the Bayou well. Ebony raised her eyebrows at Lincoln, “Of course, know it like the back of my hand.” “Ok Miss Ebony, you have a good night. I’ve enjoyed my time with you.” Lincoln leaned in and planted a kiss on Ebony’s forehead. He started towards his car when he felt Ebony’s small hand grab his arm, “Wait, you want to come see… my treehouse?” “You live in a treehouse?” Lincoln asked amusedly. “Yep, out here on the bayou.”  _ I am feeling adventurous tonight. “ _ Hell, why not.” Ebony smiled, “Ok, follow me, it’s this way.” Lincoln’s eyes wandered to Ebony’s ass as she walked out onto the wooded path.  _ I’d follow you anywhere. _ Lincoln caught himself in thought.  _ What the fuck am I thinking? I sound like a teenage girl, shit…  _

 

Lincoln followed Ebony further and further into the bayou until his car was out of sight. His lack of familiarity with its foggy depths left him tense, and he reached in his back pocket for his combat knife.  _ Good, I’ve got it with me. _ Lightly grazing the blade of the knife with his fingers, he closed his eyes briefly.  _ Breathe.  _ He looked up and to his surprise, Ebony had disappeared.  _ Where’d she go?  _ “Ebony? Ebony! Girl you better not be playing a trick on me!” He got no response, so he took out his knife and continued walking. Lincoln peared in both directions as he passed under cypress trees covered in ivy. The boggy ground dampened his military boots and the muddy sensation brought him back to his time in combat in Vietnam. 

 

His train of thought was disturbed by a small pebble bouncing off his shoulder. He turned around swiftly. “HEY! Who’s there!” He held his knife out, eyes wide and walked towards the directions that the pebble was thrown. Suddenly a figure darted out from behind a cypress tree and he followed it, tackling them quickly.  _ Gotcha!  _ He looked down to see Ebony in his grasp, laughing wildly. Lincoln rolled his eyes.  _ This girl…  _ “I’m sorry Lincoln, I had to! I surrender, I surrender, I do!” She turned her head and saw the knife is his hand, her eyes opened wide. “Where’d you get that?!” He put it in his pocket, “Don’t worry about it.” “Damn, I didn’t mean to scare you  _ that bad _ , now I feel kind of guilty.” She let a smirk out. “You should feel guilty, I’ve gotta think of a punishment for you now.” Ebony looked up at Lincoln, still confined by his hold.  _ She’s so damn beautiful.  _ “You think of something yet?” Ebony teased. “Yea, I got just the thing,” Lincoln tensed as he pushed his chest deeper into Ebony’s, giving her a passionate kiss.  _ Damn I want to take her right here.  _ Lincoln felt his heart racing as he released his lips from hers. Ebony closed her eyes and inhaled, “Mmm…. C’mon let’s get up. We’re halfway there.” Lincoln released his hold on Ebony and they both got up. 

 

She started out again and Lincoln followed her, the faint sound of music getting louder and louder as they continued. Eventually they passed by a house with a wild party going on, there had to be nearly 100 people packed into the shack-like house. “These are some neighbors, they throw a party every Mardi Gras. I was finna go tonight.” Lincoln gave the house a look, “You want to go inside?” “We can go in for a minute, but I don’t want to stay too long,” Ebony said. “Aight.” Lincoln and Ebony made their way to the steps, and as Ebony approached a group of men stood up on the porch. The men whistled and made hooting noises, “Ay ay ay, pretty mama! Sexy mama! Give me a smile!” Lincoln shook his head and was annoyed by the attention she was getting. “Hey what the hell’s going on ou- Oh Miss Ebony, so good to see you!” A man came out the house and gave Ebony a big hug, spinning her around as he did.  _ Who is this?  _ “Lincoln, this is my neighbor Jeremiah, we go way back.” Jeremiah extended his hand out to Lincoln and they shook hands, “Pleased to meet you, let me get you two something. Drinks on me!” Ebony smiled and took Lincoln by the hand as she led him into the house. He eyed the other men on the porch and smirked.  _ Yea fuck y’all, she’s with me.  _

 

“Look who I found creepin around out back!” Jeremiah yelled to the party as Ebony and Lincoln walked in. Some girls ran up to Ebony, “Girl where you been? We stopped by your house but-” “Oh I had to stop by Auntie Maya’s to drop off some candles and...” Ebony continued to talk to her friends as Lincoln looked around the living room. It was crowded and smelled strongly of weed and alcohol. Jeremiah handed two glasses of rum to Lincoln and and Ebony. “Cheers!” Ebony tilted her head back taking a huge swig of rum, “You not finna wait for me?” Lincoln asked her. Ebony stopped drinking, “Oh shit, sorry…” Lincoln grinned and drank some of the rum. “Nice party.” Ebony’s friends looked Lincoln over and one of them whispered something in her ear. They both giggled.  _ Girls.  _

 

Jeremiah turned on some more speakers and sounds of Marvin Gaye’s  _ I Want You _ filled the room. “You wanna dance?” Ebony asked Lincoln.  _ I can’t dance. _ “I don’t really...” “Oh come on, just one song.” Ebony motioned for Lincoln to dance with her in a less crowded corner of the room. Lincoln tried to keep up a two step with Ebony and she noticed his discomfort. She turned her back to him and he grabbed her by the hips. He pulled her in close and they swayed together. Her fluffy hair rubbed against his chest.  _ This is nice. _ Lincoln thought back to the last woman he danced with.  _ Roxy. _ He tried to put it out of his head, but it still stung how things didn’t work out with her. He looked up and saw a man looking angrily in their direction.  _ What’s his problem… _

 

After the song ended Ebony turned to Lincoln, “You want to head out of here?” “Sure baby,” Lincoln wrapped his arm around her neck and lead her out the house, looking directly at the angry man while he did so. As soon as they left the house Lincoln asked Ebony, “What was that guy’s problem?” Ebony scoffed, “You mean my bum-ass ex Clive? Nobody knows what that nigga’s problem is.” Lincoln laughed. “How long were y’all together?” “All of high school,” Ebony sighed. “When you graduate?” “Spring of ‘65” “So you’re twenty-two?” Ebony shook her head, “Twenty-one. How old are you Lincoln?” “Turned twenty-four last month.” Ebony grinned, “Now I did always have a thing for older men.” Lincoln smiled wrapping his arm around Ebony’s waist as they walked. 

  
“Rufus, what’s that sound!” The two of them looked up as they heard someone yell out of a window. An elderly black man stuck his head out the window and Ebony waved. “It’s nothin Lorna! Just Ebony, with some...heavy footed, Mandingo nigger...Now go back to bed!” Lincoln inhaled deeply.  _ Like I never heard that one before _ _.  _ Ebony stopped in her tracks, “What he say! I’m DEAD!” She keeled over laughing and Lincoln kept on walking shaking his head.  _ Man…  _ “How far away is your house? Feel like we been walking forever.” “Whoo, let me catch my breath, it’s up ahead.” 


	3. Lincoln X

Ebony took out her key and opened the door quietly. Walking in, the living room was illuminated by a tv and some dimly lit candles. Ebony started taking off her socks and shoes and signaled to Lincoln to do so as well. Untying his military boots, he looked around and saw someone sit up from the couch. “Who's your friend?” A redbone woman with shoulder length curls and freckles was looking straight at them. _Wow, what a beauty._ Ebony patted Lincoln’s shoulder, “Mama, this is Lincoln.” “Lincoln,” she said in a familiar tone, “Oh you must be Sammy’s boy. My, you’re all grown up now.” Lincoln looked at her puzzled, “How you know Sammy?” “I’m from the Hollow, born and raised. Used to spend a lot of time at Sammy’s.” “ _Pitit fi!_ _Vini la!_ ” Lincoln heard someone shouting from an adjacent room. Ebony rolled her eyes, “Coming! I’ll be right back Lincoln,” Ebony walked into the kitchen and he turned to her mother. _Now that I think about it, she does look a little familiar._ “So I guess you know about what happened, about a year ago…” Ebony’s mother sighed shaking her head, “Oh yes cher, I heard about Sammy’s passing...and the fire… it’s a shame what happened.” Lincoln looked down and ran his fingers over his scar. _Can’t believe it’s been a year._ “What’s your name Miss?” Ebony’s mother placed her hand on her chest, “Eloise, pleased to meet you again.”

 

Ebony walked back in the living room with an elderly woman trailing behind her.  _ Must be her grandmother.  _ The elderly woman walked past him, stopping to give him a cursory glance, “Ebony! Ki moun ki sa a nigger gwo?” She looked at him suspiciously and Eloise burst out laughing. Ebony just shook her head “Grandmother, this is Lincoln. He’s a friend.”  “Oh,” her grandmother looked at him and nodded, then continued yelling at Ebony in Haitian Creole.  _ I wonder what she said about me?  _ Lincoln’s train of thought was interrupted by Ebony’s grandmother putting a plate in his hands. It was stuffed with black rice, yucca, plantains, and curried shrimp.  _ Damn this looks good, mmm smells good too.  _ Next she was shooing the two of them out the door hastily. Ebony muttered, “Sorry about this.” Lincoln just smiled, “No it’s fine.” Ebony turned to shut the door, but wasn’t able to get it closed before her mother yelled out, “Don’t have too much fun!” Lincoln watched Ebony’s cheeks flush as she pulled the door closed fully. “Just ignore them...” She said as she started walking towards some wooden planks and Lincoln followed. He looked around at the wooded swamp, taking in the fireflies zooming about the cypress trees and crickets chirping. They walked for a couple minutes until coming to a tree house, decorated with Christmas lights and the Haitian flag. “This is it! Come on up!” Ebony climbed up using the ladder she had tacked on the tree. Once she made it to the top Lincoln started on his way up and handed the plate of food up to her. Ebony took it and went inside. 

 

Lincoln opened the door to Ebony’s tree top room and was taken aback by her creativity. She had Christmas lights and colored fabrics hanging from the ceiling. He looked over to her desk which was messily covered with books and papers. Polaroid pictures hung from clothespins strung across the room. “Some place you’ve got here. You put your foot in this girl,” he said as he pulled down one of the polaroid pictures from the hanging string. It read  _ Summer ‘67  _ and had a picture of Ebony lighting a joint while giving the finger to the cameraman. He chuckled to himself.  _ Girl’s got spunk.  _ Ebony set down the food on her desk and started eating the plantains, “Sorry about the mess, feel free to take a look around.” Lincoln walked towards her, “You not gonna give me some?” he asked playfully. Ebony scoffed, “No!” she laughed, “I’m just playin,” she handed him the plate and he took some plantains and shrimp. He gave it back to her and decided to take a look around. 

 

Passing by her bed, he made his way to a decorated bookcase and table. She had a record collection that he skimmed through, before coming across a white polaroid camera. He picked it up and turned to Ebony, “Give me a smile babe!” She smiled wide, black rice sticking to her teeth. SNAP! He pulled the picture out, fanning it, then showed it to her. Ebony grinned, “Ah this one’s a keeper.” He made his way back to her bookcase, pulling a random book from the shelf. It read  _ The Autobiography of Malcolm X _ . “It’s a classic!” Ebony yelled from the other side of the room, food in her mouth. He flipped through it, reading a few pages before setting it down. He had always admired Brother Malcolm and was deeply saddened by his passing. 

 

An image of a young woman caught his eye and he picked up the framed portrait.  _ Eloise.  _ The image was of a young Eloise beaming in an off shoulder blouse, adorned with pearls. “That’s my mother’s senior portrait, wasn’t she stunning?”  _ Yes she was.  _ Lincoln saw much of Eloise’s beauty reflected in Ebony. He set the portrait down and looked to pick up another one.  _ This must be a family portrait.  _ Ebony was sitting on the shoulders of a dark, tall, muscular man who held hands with Eloise.  _ Must be her father.  _ A black and white portrait showed him in greater detail. Looking over it, Sammy’s words returned to Lincoln, “ _ Be careful hear? Those Haitians are a hard people. Do not ever underestimate them.”  _ Ebony’s father had Haitian features and a tall muscular build, similar to Lincoln’s. The image showed him standing in an indigo field holding a machete to his chest.  _ I wonder if he’s alive.  _ “Ebony?” Lincoln called out, “What’s up?” she replied. “What happened to your old man?” Ebony shifted around uncomfortably, “He passed about a decade ago.”  _ He’s dead.  _ “I’m sorry to hear that.” He didn’t hear a response from her. He was drawn to another image that was wedged behind a jewelry box.  _ Probably would’ve missed this had I not looked more closely.  _

 

He picked up the picture and examined it, “Who is this? Is this, you?“ Ebony walked up to him, “Yea, that’s me with my half-brother James. He came to take care of me after my father passed. Everything got easier after that.” Lincoln looked back at the picture again.  _ Damn, it really was her _ . Her brother, in his late teens, kneeled beside her with an arm around her neck, beaming with pride. Ebony’s expression was different though, it was vacant. Wearing a black tank and shorts, she was very thin. In one hand she loosely held a knife and in the other a fish. She looked to be nearly 13 in this image, but had no sign of breasts or curves to distinguish her body. Her hair was corn-rowed down which brought out the sharpness of her features. And her eyes spoke a million words that her expression couldn’t.  _ What happened to her? She didn’t take his death very well...  _  He put down the picture and looked towards her for any trace of who she used to be. Nothing. 

 

“So whose Sammy?” Lincoln made eye contact with Ebony, “I heard my mom going on about him, was that your dad?” Lincoln walked to Ebony slowly, “Yea, Sammy was like a dad to me. I spent my childhood at the orphanage for colored boys, over in the French Ward. When I was 13 and the orphanage closed... Sammy, he took me in and another boy named Ellis.” She nodded, “Is that the family you were talking about spending Mardi Gras with?” “Yea that was them,” Lincoln sighed. “I thought Sammy’s bar was burned down? Did they ever find who did it?” Lincoln felt his heart race and was visibly uncomfortable, “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have asked that,” Ebony lowered her tone embarrassed, covering her mouth. “It’s fine, can I sit?” Lincoln pointed to her bed and Ebony nodded. He sat down and took his jacket off, exposing his chest and arms. He looked to the window and noticed Ebony staring at him. She turned away quickly, blushing.  _ She wants it.  _ He tried to put the thought out of his head but he couldn’t.  _ I can’t lie, I want her too.  _

 

There was an awkward silence as the two of them stared out the window. Ebony looked towards Lincoln out the corner of her eye.  _ I just have so many questions about him… That scar and what happened at Sammy’s, I wonder if they’re related.  _ She brought her hand to her ear and played with the three rings that she had pierced herself with. Unintentionally she phased out for a minute, only focusing on the metallic sensation. 

 

Lincoln peaked at Ebony from the corner of his eye and caught her playing with the rings piercing her ear.  _ I have so many questions about her… She seems so easy going but she can’t be like that all the time? There obviously was a time when she wasn’t. _

 

“You’re an interesting woman Miss Ebony.” She kept playing with her earrings, then stopped when she realized what Lincoln said, “Who me? Not as interesting as you.” “What do you mean by that?” He asked. She crossed her arms, “Lincoln, what’s the story with your scar?” He smiled, “I don’t know, what’s the story with your earrings?” Ebony paused, “They’re just earrings.” “Yea well this is just a scar…” Lincoln shrugged. 

  
Ebony knew there was more to it than that. Still, she knew it wasn’t fair to expect him to reveal more about himself when she wasn’t comfortable doing the same. “I don’t know, I haven’t talked to someone about them in a long time,” Ebony lit a candle on her desk. “It’s ok, we don’t have to,” Lincoln replied. “Still...you know why I invited you out here right?” Lincoln thought about it briefly.  _ You wanted me to fuck you.  _ “I think I do, yea” he nodded. She took a deep breath, “Lincoln, I’m really tired,” her voice trailed off. “Of what?” “Of having... having meaningless sex,” she turned to face him.  _ Where did that come from?  _ “Who said it’d be meaningless?” “No one did but,” she put her hand on her forehead, “What am I even saying? I just met you and-” she looked up at the ceiling. “It’s alright. I get it,” Lincoln got up and put his jacket back on.  _ She wants more than I can offer her right now.  _ “Where are you going?” Ebony asked. “I got some things I need to take care of,” he patted her on the shoulder as he headed towards the door, “I’m gonna make my way back.” “Ok, don’t forget your shoes…” Ebony muttered. Lincoln let himself out and was on his way.

Ebony knew there was more to it than that. Still, she knew it wasn’t fair to expect him to reveal more about himself when she wasn’t comfortable doing the same. “I don’t know, I haven’t talked to someone about them in a long time,” Ebony lit a candle on her desk. “It’s ok, we don’t have to,” Lincoln replied. “Still...you know why I invited you out here right?” Lincoln thought about it briefly. You wanted me to fuck you. “I think I do, yea” he nodded. She took a deep breath, “Lincoln, I’m really tired,” her voice trailed off. “Of what?” “Of having... having meaningless sex,” she turned to face him. Where did that come from? “Who said it’d be meaningless?” “No one did but,” she put her hand on her forehead, “What am I even saying? I just met you and-” she looked up at the ceiling. “It’s alright. I get it,” Lincoln got up and put his jacket back on. She wants more than I can offer her right now. “Where are you going?” Ebony asked. “I got some things I need to take care of,” he patted her on the shoulder as he headed towards the door, “I’m gonna make my way back.” “Ok, don’t forget your shoes…” Ebony muttered. Lincoln let himself out and was on his way.


	4. I Think It's Sexy

Lincoln climbed down Ebony’s ladder and started making the long walk to his car. “ _ I’m tired...of having meaningless sex.”  _ He became judgmental of Ebony as he tried to put her words out of his head. What the fuck did she want from him?  _ She must be crazy, inviting a stranger over to her room for the night. Then starts asking me questions out of nowhere when she can’t even answer mine...  _ He shook his head and continued walking. He passed by the house that her family lived, picking up his shoes while he reflected on his night.  _ She did introduce me to a lot of her people, she didn’t have to do that.  _ He thought about the drinks Jeremiah gave them and the sincerity in Eloise’ voice about Sammy’s passing. Even her grandmother was nice enough to give him a plate of food when he showed up unannounced. 

 

_ I guess I did have a good time, what else would I have done today had I not ran into her? Probably would’ve… _ He stopped in his tracks.  _ Would he even welcome me back at the church for a holiday? After the choices I made… _ Father James hadn’t spoken to Lincoln since he decided to stay in New Bordeaux. Their relationship had grown increasingly strained as Lincoln’s actions did not sit well with Father James’ moral ethics.  _ He was one of the last people who truly cared about me.  _

 

Lincoln had gradually stopped spending time with people outside of work so his night with Ebony was an unexpected surprise. Inhaling, he turned around and saw Ebony’s treehouse far off in the distance.  _ When was the last time I did something for someone else? When was the last time I showed someone compassion?  _ The sensation of the sunflower dropping beside his hand came back to him. “ _ You looked like a flower might brighten your day.”  _ Lincoln closed his eyes.  _ I made a mistake.  _

 

Lincoln made his way up Ebony’s ladder and pressed his ear against her door.  _ Silence.  _ He knocked on the door lightly and was pleased to see her small brown figure peak out the doorway. She wasn’t pleased to see him however, and started closing it the moment she realized it was him. “Ebony wait,” he wedged his foot in the door. She didn’t respond.  _ I’m not good at this.  _ He didn’t know what to say, so he just looked at her with remorse on his face. She sighed and opened the door, heading for her desk. He followed her in and closed the door behind him. She had changed into a pink pajama set and was working on taking down the flower crown in her hair. He pointed to her bed and she nodded. He sat back down again, taking his jacket off, but she didn’t look towards him this time. 

 

“I got my scar on Mardi Gras of last year. It was a rough night and I lost my family in that fire.” Ebony turned to Lincoln, “Can I touch you?” His heart raced. “I mean, your scar.” “Ok.” She made her way towards him and raised her hand cautiously to his forehead. She traced the indentation in the bone starting from his forehead to the base of his skull. Lincoln wasn’t embarrassed of his scar but he’d never allowed anyone to touch it like that. It was a strange sensation for him. “What do you think,” he asked her. “I don’t know. I think it’s kind of sexy to be honest.”  _ Wasn’t expecting that response.  _ “How does it feel for you,” she asked. “To have someone touch me like this? It’s kind of weird…” Ebony pulled her hand away immediately, “I’m sorry, I-” Lincoln stopped her, “No, I like it. At least when it’s you doing it.” He pulled her hand towards his chest and she joined him on the bed. 

 

“I’m so glad I ran into you earlier today,” Ebony said. “How come?” “You looked upset. Lonely even,” she admitted.  _ What’s that supposed to mean?  _ “So you felt  _ sorry _ for me?” “No, that... that’s not what I meant,” Ebony stammered. “Then what did you mean?” Ebony was silent as she thought of a response. “Not everyone can be like you,” he told her. “What do you mean?” Lincoln thought about the short time he’d spent in Ebony’s presence. She was always finding something to smile about. “I don’t know...easygoing, laid-back.” “ _ Me?  _ Easygoing?” Ebony said surprised. She chuckled, “I’m a bundle of nerves but I’m glad you didn’t notice.” “I don’t know how you do it. I wish I could,” he brought her in closer. “I guess it comes naturally to me now. But I wasn’t always like this, I was actually a lot more like you.” Lincoln thought back to the picture he saw of Ebony, the one with the fish in her hand. “How did you deal with the grief?” He ran his fingers over the the knuckles in her hand as she thought for a minute, “I don’t know, I didn’t. For a long time I was just upset and I didn’t trust anybody. But the older I got, the more I started to realize my dad wouldn’t have wanted that for me. He wouldn’t want me to suffer.”  _ Good point.  _ “You don’t deserve to suffer either Lincoln Clay. You’re a good man.”  _ Another good point.  _ Lincoln leaned in to give Ebony a kiss and she obliged.

  
“What’s something that makes you happy Lincoln?”  _ You. _ “I don’t know, but you’re making me happy right now. Just talking to me and listenin… It’s nice.” Ebony sat up and moved to straddle Lincoln. He felt arousal start to build up in him immediately. She looked down at him, “Do you want to?”  _ Yes. _ “I thought you’d never ask.”


	5. Within His Grasp

Ebony stepped back into her room shyly closing the door behind her. She looked in front of her to see Lincoln staring at her, upside-down as he lied off the edge of her bed. He held his stare as a joint fell from his mouth. Turning over to see her right side up, he looked her body over in disbelief. “Ebony….baby, you are  _ fine.”  _ She blushed, thinking to herself  _ I know. _ He stood to meet her as she walked in his direction. She noticed Lincoln had removed his shirt and jeans, wearing only his boxers now. She looked up as he towered over her, wrapping her arms around his broad chest in warm embrace. He held her and swayed her body lightly from side to side, before placing a kiss on her lips. “Mmmm, I’ve been wanting to hold you like this...and kiss you, like this,” Lincoln placed another kiss on her lips, this time longer. Ebony held the kiss and felt the tip of his tongue push the crease in her lips. She parted them slowly and let his tongue in. Their tongues locked and flicked against each other quickly. “Mmmmmmm,” Ebony moaned lightly and their kisses quickened in pace and intensity. She could feel her cheeks getting warm and her crotch tightening. He bit her tongue lightly and gripped her behind tight, pulling her closer to him. Ebony let out a sigh as Lincoln started planted kisses on her chin, then down her neck, making sure to lick the vein that was now pulsing rapidly. “Yessssss” She hissed as he kissed and sucked the groove in between her collar bone.

 

He reached her breasts and stared intently at them. Looking up to her for confirmation, Ebony nodded, and he pulled one out from her bra. He suckled her breast eagerly and put his hand on her other unexposed breast. Reaching under her bra, he palmed and kneaded her nipple while Ebony let out a sharp moan.  _ Ohhhh, I need him down there...  _ She put her hands on Lincoln’s shoulders firmly and said, “On your knees.” Lincoln paused releasing her breast with a loud pop. He looked at her, eyes filled with lust and obliged, “Yes ma’am.” On his knees, he was now staring directly at her pubic mound, covered only by her lace panties. He looked up at her, closing his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her lower body. Putting his face to her mound, he pulled her in closely and inhaled deeply.  _ Did he just...oh my god.  _ Slightly embarrassed Ebony looked up at the ceiling, blushing. Lincoln noticed her embarrassment and pinching her thigh he said, “Relax, I’m going to enjoy this, all of you… _ ” _ He started to spread her legs and traced kisses up each inner thigh. Ebony’s insides clenched in anticipation.  _ This is what I’ve wanted all night, now that it’s happening I just....  _ Ebony caught her breath, exhaling slowly.  _ Breathe, relax…  _

 

Lincoln started removing Ebony’s panties slowly pulling them down her legs. She stepped out of them and he tossed them to the side as he looked intensely between her thighs. “Spread your legs a little bit.” Ebony obliged and he brought his lips to her short curls. Taking his hands, he spread her outer lips. He placed a kiss on her clit and licked a trail from her opening up to the pulsing nub. He licked her repeatedly like this, using more and more of his tongue each time. Ebony held in a cry as she bit her lower lip. She put her fingers in his hair, pulling him in closer, enjoying the warm wet sensation that his tongue provided her. A loud cry escaped her lips as Lincoln took her clit in his mouth, he alternated between sucking firmly and licking in intense, circular motions. She clenched his hair tightly and began to buck her hips against him as she felt her climax rise in her chest. _ “ _ That’s it, let it go.” She heard Lincoln’s deep voice from what felt like far away, as her eyes rolled back in her head and her toes clenched. He pulled her in closely as he continued to please her, rubbing his hand up and down the back of her thigh. It was the light touch that she needed to send her over the edge.  _ I’m gonna cum!  _  Her eyes opened wide and her knees fell weak as the pleasurable sensation spread across her body. She felt her insides contract sharply as she moaned out, “Lincolnnnnnn!” He continued to lick and suck as her contractions rung out pleasure all over her body.  She released her tight grip on his hair and caught her breath. Her contractions slowed and Lincoln pulled back, resting his chin on her thigh. She looked down at Lincoln and he took her hand. Opening her hand and bringing it to his lips, he placed a kiss on the center of her palm. His gesture touched her deeply somewhere.  _ Why is he so sweet to me?  _ Lincoln stood up and without warning, lifted up Ebony in his arms.  _ Ooh, what could be next?  _

 

He started towards the bed and placed her down gently. He climbed up on the bed afterwards and sat down behind her. Ebony looked towards Lincoln as he sat up with his legs open. Patting the space in between his legs he said, “Come, sit.” Ebony positioned herself with her back to Lincoln, his arms extending to hug her from behind. He sank his face in her neck, smelling her hair. She traced her fingers over the muscles in his arm. He lifted it, and wrapped his large hand around her neck, gripping firmly. She was still able to breathe comfortably but could now feel the extent of his strength as his grip dominated her. His masculine touch excited her and she felt completely vulnerable to him at that point. She spread her legs and wiggled her butt against him. He maintained his grasp on her neck and placed his other hand on her inner thigh. “You want this?” He asked hoarsely as he stuck out two fingers to her. Her eyes opened wide.  _ How did he know?  _ “That’s  _ exactly _ what I want.” Lincoln grinned, “Then I’m gonna give it to you babe.”

  
Parting her folds with his index and ring finger, he inserted his thick middle finger into Ebony. She sat up straighter, somewhat confined by the hold around her neck. “You good?” He asked.  _ Yes. _ Ebony nodded. He began to thrust his finger in and out, curving it slightly to rub against her g-spot.  _ Damn he’s good.  _ Ebony bit her lip as her pleasure intensified. He flitted his finger in circular motions against that spot, causing her to squirt out more of her own juices. Ebony squealed at the sensation. Lincoln smiled, “Atta girl.” Her wetness from his fingering and her previous orgasm helped his thick finger glide in smoothly and he added in another. Ebony closed her eyes and bucked against him, taking in more and more of his fingers each time. He continued to finger-fuck her gently, moving his thumb to rub her pulsing clit. This set her over the edge, “ _ Fucckkkkkkkk”  _ Ebony cried out. She felt something starting to poke her lower back and heard Lincoln’s breathing intensifying. She grinned at his arousal, turning her on even more. She continued to buck her hips and he met her pace, now squeezing her neck in the same rhythm.  _ I’m gonna cum again…  _ The stimulation was different this time but her orgasm reached her just the same. “Ah, ah, ahhhh!” Ebony cried out and felt herself squirt at the same time as her contractions. She heard Lincoln breathing heavily as he helped her through it, continuing to rub and finger her “That’s it, that’s it…” he encouraged her orgasm as it reached its peaked and came down. When it did, he pulled his soaked fingers out of Ebony and released the grip on her neck. She now turned to face him and looked down to see his erection jutting out at her through his boxers. Making eye contact with Lincoln, she wrapped her fingers around the edges of his boxers and started pulling downwards.  _ He’s in for a treat now, he definitely deserves it.  _ Lincoln gazed at Ebony playfully asking, “What now?” Ebony sat up and moved in close to Lincoln. Maintaining her grip on his lower body, she whispered in his ear seductively, “Now, I’m gonna give  _ you _ head.”


	6. Is it Really Happening?

Lincoln felt his cock twitch when Ebony whispered in his ear. His heart pounded, watching her anxiously as she slowly started pulling off his boxers.  _ Mm, I can still taste her. I had her cumming so hard.  _ She looked up at him smiling.  _ And look at those lips...those are gonna feel so good.  _ She finished pulling them off and dropped them to the floor. Lincoln watched Ebony’s eyes widen as she looked down at his erection. “Wow that’s um,” Ebony blushed. “It’s what?” Lincoln teased her, gripping himself. “It’s just, really big...I mean I shouldn’t be surprised, everything else about you is...big.”

 

Ebony eyed Lincoln as he gripped his erection. Sticking out of a thick bed of curls, he had a long, wide shaft that was a darker brown that his skin tone. A bulging vein lead up to the swollen head which was a deep mauve.  Ebony gave him a shy smile and he released his grip. “It’s all yours,” he encouraged her. Ebony narrowed her eyes as she crawled on top of Lincoln. He leaned in towards her for a kiss. She obliged and while gripping his shaft, spread her legs. She rubbed his head thoroughly through her wetness. He tensed in surprise at the sensation, “Oooooohhhh, Ebony, you ready for that?” “I will be, after this…” she leaned down to give him a deep long suck. “Agh, fuck!” Lincoln choked out. Ebony swirled her tongue around the tip of Lincoln’s cock then licked down the sides of his shaft. He couldn’t take his eyes off her as she continued to pleasure him. _ I can’t believe it’s actually happening…  _ He was drawn out of his thoughts, gripping the sheets tightly, as Ebony flicked her tongue against the elastic band of tissue attaching his foreskin to his head.  _ Shit, she knows all the sweet spots.  _ Sheathing her teeth with her lips, she took more of him in her mouth, going deeper and deeper with each suck. Lincoln put his hand in her hair and lightly started bobbing her head up and down his shaft.  _ I don’t know how long I can last like this…  _ Her delicate little hand gripped the base of his shaft and pumped him in an up and down motion as she sucked. Lincoln watched tears welling up in Ebony’s eyes as he started pushing her head down more aggressively. They continued like this until he thrusted himself upwards, feeling Ebony’s tonsils tap his head as he did so. He felt her start to gag and she released him from her mouth. She released plenty of spit as she did so, and he heard her panting. He reassured her, “It’s ok baby, take your time. I’m in no rush…” She smirked, “Well I know  _ that _ . I got you right where I want you.” She cupped his balls in her hands and lightly fondled them as she rested her head next to his shaft.

 

Ebony shifted her body so that her ass was facing Lincoln. He smacked her on the behind and reached down to play with her clit. In that moment of ecstasy she took him in her mouth again and went as deep as she could.  _ “Oooooh, I’m close”  _ Lincoln groaned and Ebony felt him pulsing in her mouth. She continued, unsheathing her teeth to send him over the edge. Lincoln felt Ebony’s teeth lightly scraping over his shaft, providing a rougher sensation to the head she was giving him. It made him feel like a blade was being held to his neck and this excited him.  _ Damn I think I like it rough.  _ He pushed her head down on him and started thrusting, feeling his balls tighten as his orgasm drew close. “ _ Baby, I’m gonna cum…”  _ Lincoln gave her some forewarning as he felt a warm pressure building up in his shaft. He felt the sensation take over the head of his penis and released his seed into Ebony’s mouth. 

 

Still reeling from his orgasm, Lincoln laid Ebony on her back as he spread her legs. Laying there in the nude, she was completely exposed to his view. He stared at her body in awe. “There’s something I want you to know,” he said as he looked her over. She whispered, “What’s that?” Lincoln leaned over bringing his eyes directly over hers. Ebony held her nerve as she maintained eye contact with him. “You are quite the beauty Miss Ebony and I’ve enjoyed every second with you.” They locked lips for their most passionate kiss of the night. Lincoln leaned back and tapped his hardening penis against her clit. “I’m gonna make this good for you. Good for the two of us.” 

 

_ Is it really happening? _ Ebony looked up at Lincoln hovering over her as he held the head of his cock to her opening. She felt a pressure and then a sharp pain as Lincoln inserted himself into her. She shook her head in discomfort and he stopped himself halfway. “Everything ok?” She started to doubt herself, “No, no Lincoln...It’s just a lot, I don’t know if I can…” Lincoln started pulling out, “Listen baby, I’m not going to do anything you don’t want.” “No, no! Lincoln baby I do want it, just, just go slow.” He paused for a moment then nodded and went in slower this time. Ebony could feel her insides stretching to accommodate his girth, he was definitely the largest she’d ever taken. She felt his shaft brushing against her g-spot and quivered at the sensation. A bead of a sweat dropped from his chest as he continued to fill her inch by inch.

 

Once he was all the way inside Lincoln paused to exhale.  _ Feels so damn good.  _ He looked down at Ebony, wondering if it felt good to her too. He got all the confirmation he needed when he felt her walls start to pulsate around him rhythmically.  _ Fuck…  _ “Ebony, if you keep doing that I won’t last long.” She looked up at him and giggled. “I can’t help it!” He leaned back, resting his arms on both sides of Ebony and started thrusting. Her back arched immediately as he started to drive into her. The bed boards creaked vigorously as Lincoln set his pace, releasing the pent up aggression he had managed to restrain all night. He pushed Ebony’s legs back to her head to gain better access to her opening. He felt her warm wet walls tightening and moistening around him as he stroked in and out.  _ Pure ecstasy.  _ A shiver ran up his spine as pleasure spread throughout his body.  _ I’m losing it.  _

 

Ebony watched Lincoln’s face contort as he continued to please her. She felt satisfaction that she was able to bring a man like Lincoln, who was always composed and aloof, to an erotic state like this. She gripped his hair, drawing his body in closer to hers. Ebony kissed and nibbled at his ear then started licking a trail over his scar. “Oooh, I like that…” he muttered. Ebony grinned.  _ I bet he does. _ Returning the favor, Lincoln rolled his hips in circular motions, “You like that?!” Ebony’s eyes rolled back in her head, “Yesssssss,” she cried out. He looked to her and their lips met for a few sloppy kisses. Lincoln slowed and lengthened his strokes as he continued to fill her body to the brim.  She felt her orgasm rise in her chest, “Lincoln, I’m gna-” He finished her sentence, “Cum? Yea me too. Soon.” She gripped his broad shoulders tightly, digging her fingers into his back as he began to speed up again. He turned to her with a feral look in his eyes, “Can I cum inside you?” She felt an instinctual need for him coarse through her. “Yes Lincoln, please do.” “Alright,” he sat up and held her legs up in the air. He angled himself upwards as he continued to thrust, leaning over her chest to suckle her breasts. Ebony gripped the sheets with her fingers as she felt her orgasm pulse through her. When it came, her insides clamped down and contracted around Lincoln, drawing him in deeper. “Aaaaaahhhhh,” she let out a loud sigh of ecstasy as waves of euphoria washed over her. 

 

The stimulation from Ebony’s orgasm set Lincoln over the edge as well and he gave her his last few pumps before climaxing. Warm semen surged out of him into Ebony’s insides and he felt pleasure take over him as he released more and more. He grit his teeth, “Mmmmmmmm, so fucking good...” He felt an instinctual sense of relief as his contractions slowed, pleased to have given her his seed. His dick softened as he began to pull out of her. They kissed each other lightly and Lincoln turned Ebony to her side to spoon him. He wrapped his arms around her and wrested his now soft penis up against her butt. He enjoyed the sweet fruity smell of her hair and the daintiness of her grip. As exhaustion started to creep up on him, he shut his eyes.


	7. Plantains and Tea

Ebony was awakened from her sleep by a firm gripping sensation. Looking at the clock it read  _ 3:14 AM.  _ A few hours had passed since their relations _.  _ As she fully came to, she felt Lincoln forcefully squeezing down on her chest. “Lincoln, hey! Ease up!” She tried squirming her way out of his grip but was unsuccessful.  _ What’s going on with him?  _ **“** Agh,” she bit out as one of his nails started to dig into her shoulder. “Lincoln what the fuck! Let me go! I’m not playing with you!” Ebony started to kick and turned to look at him. His eyes were moving rapidly under his lids and his breathing was heavy.  _ That’s weird, he’s still asleep.  _ “Lincoln, WAKE UP!” 

 

Lincoln’s eyes flung open and he panted heavily, feeling as if he had narrowly escaped the attack of an unknown enemy.  _ Another nightmare.  _ Looking down he saw Ebony staring at him fearfully. He released his grasp on her, “I’m sorry, I was just having a bad dream.” She looked over him pensively, “Do you have shell shock?” Lincoln paused, a part of him knew he did but was not ready to accept it. “I’m not sure. I just know I been having bad dreams ever since I came back from ‘Nam.” “What’re they about,” she asked. “Bad things...I don’t want to talk about them.” “Ok,” Ebony got out of her bed and started heading for her door. She put on a robe as Lincoln turned to her, “Where are you going?” “You look like you could use some tea or something,” she let herself out. 

 

Lincoln laid back on the bed and looked over at the clock.  _ Damn, I’m losing track of time. Might as well spend the night.  _ Thoughts of the explosive sex he had hours before came back to him. He grinned.  _ That was something. The way she licked my scar, I’d never had that done before.  _ He had to admit to himself Ebony was probably one of the best he ever had, if not  _ the  _ best. Something about her carefree nature paired easily with his own and he felt like he had known her for longer than just the night.  _ I wonder when I’ll be able to fuck her again... _ His thoughts were interrupted as Ebony came back into the room, a cup of tea in one hand a plate of plantains in the other. 

 

After removing her robe, she handed him the tea and laid down on the bed with the plate. “Those for me?” Lincoln asked. “Yea....they were, until I realized I was kind of hungry.” Ebony stuffed a few plantains in her mouth. “You could at least save some for me!” Lincoln exclaimed. She looked back down at the plate, “I’ll think about it…” she continued to eat the plantains hastily. Lincoln looked over her body which was still naked, “Quite an ass you got, what’s your secret?” Ebony smiled and pointed at the plantains, “These are, you eat as many of them as I do and you just might get an ass like mine. No guarantees though!” They both laughed and Lincoln continued to drink his tea.

 

“This is really good, what’s in it,” he asked. “Ginger root and cinnamon, helps to warm the blood on cold nights.” “Hm I see.” He thought of all the different foods he had tried in her presence.  _ I could get used to this. _ “I think my brother has shell shock,” Ebony passed the plate of plantains towards Lincoln. “How you know?” “He writes to me, is over in ‘Nam right now,” she shook her head, “Was devastated when I found out he was being drafted. A lot of our brothas don’t come back from over there, and if they do, they’re not the same.” “Well I can’t disagree with you on that. I know I didn’t,” Lincoln looked down at his tea. 

 

“What is war like?” Ebony asked. Lincoln thought about it for a moment. “Hell. It’s hell on earth.” “You’ve really had it bad. To come back from that, and then lose your family… If that happened to me I’d probably lose it,” Ebony turned to him.  _ Who said I hadn’t…  _ He didn’t respond. “Who do you still have?” she asked.  _ Here she go with the questions again.  _ “I’m not sure,” Lincoln replied honestly. “Do you have a woman,” she asked. “Yea, my Aunt Lily is helping me to rebuild Sammy’s.” Ebony reached out to Lincoln, squeezing his arm, “No. I mean a  _ woman _ .” He reflected on the relationships he had over the past year. He did have sex regularly and with different women, but nothing fruitful ever seemed to come from it. “I guess I don’t,” he shrugged and drank some more tea. He felt the need to ask her a question that he wasn’t sure he wanted an answer to, “You have a man?” Ebony sighed, “Yea of course I have some guys I talk to here and there, that I  _ fuck _ , that I go out with.” Lincoln struggled to put the thought of another man fucking Ebony out of his head. “So you have options,” Lincoln responded. “Yea if you wanna call them that,” she turned to look up at the ceiling. 

 

“So what’s with all the questions?” Lincoln asked her as he noticed a contemplative look coming back to her eyes. “I don’t know Lincoln, I really like you. I think we have good chemistry, definitely have good sex.” “I agree, but it’s only been a day. We still don’t know each other very well yet.” “Maybe it’s just me but I feel like I’ve known you longer than this…” Her words brought him back to his earlier thoughts.  _ So she’s thinking the same thing.  _ “Well I enjoy your company. I could use more of this, or whatever we have going on here.” She turned towards him smiling, “I think you could too. You know what I could use some more of?” He looked at the plate, “Plantains?” “No!” Ebony laughed, “I mean  _ that _ ,” she pointed between Lincoln’s legs. 

 

“Ok. I won’t deny you,” Lincoln got up and put the tea on Ebony’s desk. “How do you want it,” he asked. She looked towards him, “I’m not sure how. I just know I want it.” He looked down at her desk and picked up a bottle of oil, “I think I have some ideas.”

“So what’s with all the questions?” Lincoln asked her as he noticed a contemplative look coming back to her eyes. “I don’t know Lincoln, I really like you. I think we have good chemistry, definitely have good sex.” “I agree, but it’s only been a day. We still don’t know each other very well yet.” “Maybe it’s just me but I feel like I’ve known you longer than this…” Her words brought him back to his earlier thoughts. So she’s thinking the same thing. “Well I enjoy your company. I could use more of this, or whatever we have going on here.” She turned towards him smiling, “I think you could too. You know what I could use some more of?” He looked at the plate, “Plantains?” “No!” Ebony laughed, “I mean that,” she pointed between Lincoln’s legs.

“Ok. I won’t deny you,” Lincoln got up and put the tea on Ebony’s desk. “How do you want it,” he asked. She looked towards him, “I’m not sure how. I just know I want it.” He looked down at her desk and picked up a bottle of oil, “I think I have some ideas.”


	8. Round Two

Lincoln climbed up on the bed and straddled Ebony. She propped herself up on her elbows and he firmly placed a hand on her chest, “Lie down, I need you to relax for me.” Ebony thought to say something, but instead she obliged. He rubbed the oil between his palms and spread it over her neck and collarbone. The smell of vanilla filled the air and her nipples hardened in anticipation at where he would be massaging her next. He kneaded her shoulders then moved down her chest. “Mmmmm,” she let out a light moan as he palmed her breasts in circular motions. He made sure to flick his thumbs against her nipples for extra stimulation.  _ Why is he so sweet to me, so gentle? _

 

“Lincoln?” “Yes,” he looked down at her. Ebony gazed at him, admiring his thick eyelashes.  _ He’s so handsome.  _ “When I first met you, you seemed so...macho,” Lincoln chuckled, “Yea, and?” “Well I thought you’d be rough. But you surprised me, you’re so gentle and it feels good.” Lincoln looked to her pleased, “I’m glad I could make it good for you.” He rubbed down her sides then moved to her belly. “But why?” she couldn’t resist asking. “Anyone ever told you that you ask a lot of questions?”  _ I don’t want to annoy him. _ “Sorry. I just,” “I’m being gentle with you because it’s one of the only times I get to be.” His answer was sincere and she thought about it.  _ I guess sex is really one of the only times that a man gets to be vulnerable.  _

 

He continued to rub the oil down her legs, stopping to massage it into the soles of her feet. Placing them down he leaned over and planted a kiss on her forehead. “Turn over for me babe.” She turned over, exposing her backside to him. He traced a line with his finger down her spine to the groove in her lower back. He popped open the bottle of oil and squeezed its contents onto Ebony’s back. He worked it into her skin as he watched raindrops trail down the window pane. 

 

Lincoln’s hands made it down to Ebony’s ass and he felt himself harden at the sight of her. He rubbed the oil onto her cheeks and smacked her. He felt her squirm at the harsh sensation, “Get on your knees.” As she did so he stroked his erection.  _ I’m gna enjoy this.  _ Gripping her by the waist he brought her in towards him. He took his head and rubbed it through Ebony’s folds. Parting them he inserted himself into her opening. Ebony reached back to stop him, “Lincoln...it feels even bigger from this position.” Lincoln stopped, remembering her hesitation the first time around. “I know it does, but once it’s all in it’ll feel even better for you. From this angle I’ll be pushing right up against that sweet spot.” Ebony relaxed, “Ok. Slow remember?” “Yea, how about this?” He inserted himself slowly and then leaned back a bit. “You can control it,” he encouraged her. 

 

Ebony arched her back as she rocked back and forth on Lincoln’s cock. She could feel his head pressing up against her g-spot which caused her to wetten up even more. Lincoln took his thumb and started rubbing her clit. Ebony could already start to feel her orgasm build, “No baby! It’s too much.” He removed his thumb, “Ok. Don’t want to make you cum too soon.” “Can you take over?” “Gladly,” he leaned forwards and taking Ebony’s wrist, pinned her arm behind her back. He placed his other free hand at the base of her neck, lightly pushing her face down into the covers. “You like that?” In response Ebony pushed back further onto Lincoln, taking him even deeper. “Mmmm, I can take even more of you this way.” 

 

Lincoln started his pace and was excited by his view of Ebony’s backside wiggling as he thrusted in and out of her.  _ She’s got a great ass.  _ He started to penetrate her with faster, deeper strokes and listened to her moans of satisfaction. Lincoln bit out his own moan as he felt the heat and moistness of her arousal wrap around him. He could feel her walls stretching and molding to accommodate his dick.  _ “Of course I have some guys I talk to here and there, that I fuck, that I go out with.”  _ Her words came back to him and he felt a tinge of jealousy creep up in his chest. He tightened his grip on Ebony’s neck and started penetrating her more roughly. 

 

Ebony felt Lincoln’s grasp on her neck tighten and turned to look back at him. Through her own waves of pleasure she watched as he eyed her while eagerly plunging into her backside.  _ He’s so strong and so alpha.  _ Her body felt overwhelmed and submissive to his which aroused her even more. “Oh Lincoln, I think-” she paused as she felt her orgasm rising. “I think you might be too much for me!” He released his grasp on her arm and neck to lie down on her back. Ebony felt the sweat from his chest make contact with her back as his upper body engulfed hers. “Really?” He whispered hoarsely in her ear then started licking the side of her neck. “Ohhhhhh,” Ebony moaned as her orgasm drew closer and closer. She felt him sucking the skin on the side of her neck into his mouth and quivered when he bit down on it. “Mmm, what you doing babe,” she asked. “I’m marking you,” he responded and continued to give her a hickey. She felt his penetration slow as he made deep long strokes inside of her. This momentarily delayed her orgasm and she let out pleasurable cries each time he filled her to the hilt. 

 

“I’m gonna cum soon,” Ebony cried to Lincoln. “Yea I know, who you cumming for?” She turned her head slightly, “what do you mean?” He took his finger and moved it down to her clit where he started rubbing. “You know exactly what I mean…” Pleasure surged to her swelling nub, “Ahhh, ahhh, I’m cumming for you Lincoln. I’m cumming for you!” He grinned, “I can see that.” He sped up his strokes and continued to rub her clit until he heard her cry of release. Lincoln shut his eyes as he felt Ebony contract on him.  _ This has to be her third orgasm of the night, maybe even fourth. _ Lincoln gripped the headboard as he felt his balls draw close to him, his seed building up in his shaft. He listened to Ebony panting and he pulled out and began stroke himself vigorously.  _ I’m not through with her yet.  _

 

Still recovering from her orgasm, Ebony turned her head to see Lincoln stroking himself rapidly. She noticed the carnal expression on his face as his orgasm drew closer. He spanked her ass and gripped it firmly with his free hand. Lincoln’s breathing intensified and then he let out of a deep moan. She watched as long ropes of his seed spurted out of him onto her back. 

 

Lincoln panted after his release then collapsed onto Ebony, sweat and seed mixing into their skin. After catching her breath, she turned to face him, “Quite a mess we made.” They exchanged a few kisses and he stroked her arm. “I don’t think I’ve ever,” Ebony’s voice trailed off. “Ever what,” he asked. “Came that many times, in one night at least,” she responded. Lincoln grinned, feeling pleased. 

 

“Is it always like that for you, with the girls that you-” “That I fuck?” Lincoln responded, “No, it’s not.” “Oh,” she muttered.  _ Don’t get too attached to him.  _ Ebony wanted to share more intimacy with Lincoln but she couldn’t sense whether or not he was only interested in a one night fling. She reflected on the times she’d been wrong about other men in the past.  _ I can’t lie to myself… If I don’t see him again, it’ll hurt. _

 

Lincoln watched Ebony as her brow furrowed. _I wonder what she’s thinking about._ He sighed and brushed his finger against one of her nipples. “Mmmm,” she moaned lightly. _She’s so sensitive to me._ _I might want to come out and see her again._ Lincoln put the thought out of his head, he couldn’t remember the last time he had prioritized a woman in his life and he wasn’t sure if he was ready to do so for Ebony. _If she found out what I did for a living, would she even want to be with me? Would she even be safe?_ Lincoln tried not to get too hung up on it until he gazed at the hickey he had given her. There was a part of him that needed to know that she was his. _I can’t lie, the thought of her being with another man doesn’t sit right with me. She’s so beautiful and if I leave, someone else will definitely jump at the chance to be with her._ Lincoln ran his hand over his chest and his thoughts were interrupted by the sticky sensation of his seed. _Yuck._

  
“There’s a shower down in my mom’s house. We can wash up there,” Ebony told Lincoln as she watched him rub his chest. “Won’t we be waking them?” “Yea, I guess you’re right…” she paused. Lincoln sat up, “I’ve got an idea.” “And what’s that,” she asked. “The bayou.” He got off the bed and pulled Ebony up in his arms. “What?! No, no no you can’t throw me in there!” The door swung upon and Lincoln made his descent down the ladder with Ebony over his shoulder. She protested loudly, “No Lincoln! You know there are alligators in these waters! ” He just chuckled, “Don’t worry, I’ll be joining you shortly.” He threw her in the water and she screamed. Her head bobbing up she yelled out, “I hate you!” He just laughed and jumped in with her. She splashed water at him as he swam towards her. “Don’t be like that. Here, give me a kiss.” She reluctantly gave him a kiss on the lips, “I wasn’t lying about the alligators you know...”


	9. Is it Love?

Ebony threw a towel to Lincoln and they both wiped themselves dry. She looked over and caught a glimpse of him smiling to himself, tight little curls forming in his hair. It really was a sight to see.  _ A glimpse of who he could’ve been had his life not been so tragic. _

Lincoln finished drying off and picked up a jar on Ebony’s desk, “Can I?” “Knock yourself out!” He smoothed the sweet smelling oil in between his hands and then into his arms. Turning to look outside the window, he saw his reflection.  _ Damn.  _ He couldn’t remember the last time he looked like this, his expression so full of life.  _ I think she’s rubbing off on me. _

 

He rested back on the desk and picked up one of her mirrors. He played with his curls and chuckled. Setting the mirror down he noticed Ebony watching him intently. Her eyes were pensive and he felt a bit uneasy and embarrassed by her gaze, “Did I do something?” She inhaled, “No Lincoln, it’s just, you’re beautiful.” Lincoln was touched by her admission, it was not often that a woman complimented him in that way. She walked towards him slowly and cupped his face, planting a kiss on his lips and holding it there. He leaned inwards and for a while they stayed that way, a smacking sound when their lips parted slowly. 

 

Ebony walked back over to her mirror and started finger coiling her hair. Lincoln sat back on the desk leaning against the window as he shut his eyes. He felt his heart skip a beat, overwhelmed with an emotion that he struggled to remember. He felt loved and for a moment even vulnerable.  _ I can barely remember this feeling.  _ The memory was faint but he fought to place it. _ It had to have been, it had to have been her.  _ The last woman to embrace him in that way was his mother. It was long before his memories of his life at Sammy’s or even the orphanage where he spent his childhood. He hadn’t thought about his mother in a while.  _ I hope she’s ok, wherever she is.  _

  
He opened his eyes and watched as Ebony made her way to the bed, her back turned to him. She dropped her towel to the floor and motioned towards him, “Come.” Lincoln obliged taking her hand in his and laid down on the bed. She crawled up on top of him and rested her head on his neck. Her hand caressing his chest lightly as he pulled the covers over them. He rested his hand around her waist and rubbed her thigh.  _ Damn, what a night. _ He stared out at the moon as he felt the need for sleep beginning to claim him. His eyes fluttered closed as he watched Ebony dose off as well, looking peaceful as ever in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first time writing fan-fiction and I would appreciate feedback. If you enjoyed this work and made it to the end or if would like me to continue this series please leave a comment. : )


End file.
